


The Adventure of the Mis-Sold Payment Protection Insurance

by BaronVonBork



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonBork/pseuds/BaronVonBork
Summary: Ineffable twaddle.





	The Adventure of the Mis-Sold Payment Protection Insurance

It was late Autumn in the Spring of 1893, just after the turn of the century when Holmes turned to me in our rooms at 221b and asked why I was still hanging around. I try to explain to him that I had no desire to be hanging around and that I would be very grateful if he would release me from the noose, but unfortunately my restricted airways could only manage to produce a feeble gurgle. Holmes had many unusual habits, but this recent one of attempting to execute me every time I fell asleep was becoming something of a nuisance and, once he had cut me down and I had regained consciousness, I told him so.  
"My dear Watson, you know how bored I have been since I gave up my experiments in live taxidermy." said he; "Were it not for the amusing look on your face when you wake up, I would have nothing to occupy my mind. But here, unless I am mistaken, is a telegram..."  
At that moment, in walked our landlady, Mrs Hudson, bearing the telegram.  
"Read it for me, would you, Watson." he said for reasons of plot development.  
Unfolding the paper I began "You could be owed thousands for mis-sold PPI you did not need..."  
When I regained consciousness, I was once again locked into the guillotine he kept for just such occasions.


End file.
